onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Horu Horu
Il frutto Horu Horu è un frutto del diavolo di tipo Paramisha che dona l'abilità di creare e controllare degli ormoni che possono modificare qualsiasi cosa si desideri nel corpo di chi riceve quelle sostanze. È stato mangiato da Emporio Ivankov. Forza e debolezza Il vantaggio maggiore dato dal possesso del frutto è la possibilità di creare ed utilizzare molti ormoni speciali. Questi ormoni possono modificare molte cose nelle persone in cui vengono iniettati, come il genere, la temperatura corporea, il colore della pelle, e anche lo stato emozionale. Inoltre possono servire ad aumentare notevolmente le capacità combattive di una persona, ad esempio con l'uso di ormoni curativi e di ormoni stimolanti. Il processo può essere applicato non solo alle altre persone ma anche a se stessi. Questo frutto non dona nessuna debolezza specifica al di fuori di quelle comuni a tutti i frutti del diavolo. Usage The fruit's bestowed hormone powers, as used by Iva, have been used for a variety of reasons. Iva seems to enjoy playing around with the concept of "gender" as he and his ally Inazuma are seen switching in and out their male and female forms. In addition, supposedly all the newkamas of level 5.5 have switched sexes. Though Iva enjoys playing around with his powers, they can also make him a powerfully persistent opponent in battle. Iva has clashed with the likes of Akainu and Magellan and has come out of these battles with little harm, despite the deadly abilities of both opponents. Iva's quick recoveries can be assumed to be due to his ability to greatly heal and energize his body through hormones. The fruit's powers are the source of Ivankov's "miraculous" reputation, which, aside from gender changing, allow Iva to perform other miracles on people besides himself such as extreme healing, using them to allow for a body to adjust from a fatal-condition to having a chance of survival. However, while he can make the adjustment within the body to heal from these conditions, the miracle is also dependent on the person hit by the altering hormones, whereas only those with a strong enough will can survive and use their survival instincts via the hormones to their advantage. Depending on what the conditions the patient is in, as well as the hormones used, the receiver may suffer a shortening of lifespan in exchange for a "cure". Differenze tra manga e anime *Nel manga Ivankov costringe una guardia di Impel Down a mostrargli la cella di Ace. Nell'anime invece usa il suo potere per trasformarlo in una donna e poi la convince a farsi dire qual è la cella giusta. *Nell'anime, durante il suo scontro con Akainu, Ivankov usa le siringhe che gli spuntano dalle dita come armi, in combinazione con il Newkama Kenpo. Curiosità *In una SBS, una fan ha chiesto a Oda se avesse potuto disegnare i pirati di Cappello di paglia dopo l'intervento degli ormoni di Ivankov e Oda lo ha fatto. Navigazione ca:Horu Horu no Mi de:Horu Horu no Mi en:Horu Horu no Mi Categoria:Paramisha